Passions hivernales
by MiticSky
Summary: C'est le réveillon de Noel, Alois vient rendre visite à Ciel. Le petit Phantomhive est bien content la visite du blondinet... Tout comme son majordome est content de voir son homologue.


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Bon d'habitude, j'écris pas pour les événements mais là j'ai fait une exception pour la page facebook dont je suis admin (Black Butler - Fan's Page). Et comme j'organisais un calendrier de l'avent bah... Pour aujourd'hui, comme c'est le 24, donc le grand jour, j'ai écrit un OS (oui j'ai le temps, durant un blocus, d'écrire un OS mais pas des chapitres de mes fics courantes, gomen mais comme je dis c'est spécial).**

 **Non, ça n'aura pas de continuité. J'ai appris que faire un OS en proposant une suite, ça vous fait une fic avec plus de 30 chapitres après #insidejoke #Malédiction.**

 **Alors, pour ce OS, il y a différents couples : Ciel x Sebastian, Ciel x Alois, Claude x Sebastian. Oui, ça fait beaucoup x) Mais en fait, j'avais dit, sur la page, de me donner des éléments pour l'OS et c'est devenu... un ENORME yaoi. Bon, comme je devais posté ça sur face aussi, j'ai fait ça très léger au niveau des échanges et c'est beaucoup plus suggéré mais j'aime bien ça perso (suggérer les trucs). Personnellement, j'aime de moins en moins le Ciel x Sebastian et alors je déteste Claude x Sebastian (ça doit se faire sentir dans le chapitre, désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce couple, et... et... MON AME A ETE SOUILLEE A JAMAIS EN REGARDANT UN DOUJIN SUR CLAUDE ET SEBASTIAN ! COMPRENEZ MOI ! Bouhouhou...)**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Merci d'avance ! Et surtout joyeux réveillon, joyeux Noel (Bonne année aussi au passage) et si jamais vous ne fêtez pas Noel bah... Une très bonne journée pour vous ! Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **Passions hivernales**

Nous voilà au manoir Phantomhive, un très grand manoir en dehors du bruit Londres. Là-bas, vis le comte de Phantomhive ainsi qu'un diable de majordome qui était (presque trop) parfait. En cette matinée enneigée, le maitre de la maison dormait encore… dans les bras de son majordome. C'était un évènement qui prenait place les nuits silencieuses réveillées par les cauchemars. Quand Ciel se réveillait ainsi, effrayer, la seule solution pour qu'il puisse dormir de nouveau était qu'il se loge dans les bras de son bien aimé majordome après que celui-ci l'ai « rassuré » à sa manière…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sebastian, lui, qui ne dormait pas n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, regardait son jeune maitre endormi tout en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

Péniblement, le petit Phantomhive s'exécuta et ouvre un œil. Dès qu'il vit son majordome dans son lit, les souvenirs de la nuit refirent surface dans sa mémoire. Il rougit à n'en plus finir.

\- Avez-vous vu eu une bonne nuit ? demanda narquoisement Sebastian.

\- La ferme… grommela Ciel.

Au vu de la réaction de son bleuté, il rit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant, c'était pour d'autant plus taquiner le plus jeune. En effet, les deux n'avaient pas vraiment de sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Disons, qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ce n'était que de la passion, du plaisir, de la luxure entre eux. Si vous demandiez à Ciel s'il aimait Sebastian, il vous répondrait par une expression dégoutée. Non, il aimait le corps du majordome contre le sien, leur moment d'intimité, mais l'aimer lui, tout entier, avec la personnalité et tout en plus ? Certainement pas ! Sebastian, de son côté, n'était qu'un démon assaisonnant son plat de résistance en rajoutant un peu de luxure dans son âme. Et puis, un démon aimer un humain ? Ce n'était même pas une blague marrante. Juste…dégoutante. Bref, ces deux-là n'avaient aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

Ciel s'étira et remonta ensuite un peu ses draps qui dévoilaient un peu trop de sa peau nue.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ? questionna Ciel avec désintérêt.

\- Eh bien, vous avez le jour plus ou moins libre, répondit énigmatiquement Sebastian.

\- « Plus ou moins » ?

\- Le comte Trancy arrivera ici à 10h et il a insisté pour passer la journée ici au vue du réveillon de Noël.

\- Oh génial… soupira Ciel.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Je me demande comment je pourrais supporter Claude toute la journée…

\- Tss ! Te plaints pas démon ! C'est pas toi qui va te coltiner Alois !

Ceci était une discussion purement fausse. En effet, Ciel et Sébastian ne s'étaient pas vraiment menti mais disons qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment dit toute la vérité.

Ciel était intérieurement content de la venue du blondinet. En effet, depuis quelques temps, rien que le fait de le voir l'aidait à se sentir un peu plus léger. Il partageait en fait bien de bons moments avec Alois… et cela impliquait bien souvent un lit… Le petit Phantomhive et le blondinet s'étaient bien rapprochés. En effet, ils avaient appris à se connaitre. C'est ainsi que Ciel s'était rendu compte qu'Alois n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de ses parents et qu'Alois comprit que Sebastian n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de Luka. Cependant, les deux garçons gardaient cela pour eux. Leur démon n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Eh oui, des humains avaient un coup d'avance sur des démons, ces stupides démons.

Sebastian, de son côté, malgré la phrase qu'il avait pu prononcer était content de revoir Claude. Ah ! Il était content de pouvoir le voir assez souvent. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. Depuis plus de 1000 ans. En fait, le majordome avait perdu le décompte mais ça importait peu. En réalité, pendant très longtemps, aux Enfers, ils avaient eu une relation explosive. Cependant, comme c'était aussi une passion et des sentiments destructeurs, ils s'étaient séparés. En se revoyant, ici, sur terre, c'était comme si jamais rien ne les avait séparés. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et étaient bien décidé à repartir sur de bonne base même s'ils avaient parfois du mal à se maitriser tous deux dans leurs élans.

Une heure plus tard, Alois débarquait au manoir Phantomhive accompagné de son -pas si fidèle – majordome. Alois avait attendu cette journée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir son cher petit bleuté qu'il adorait tant ! Enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait vraiment faire confiance, qu'il pouvait aimer sans avoir peur de se faire détruire. Il savait que Ciel tout comme lui était condamné à une damnation éternelle aux Enfers mais ça lui importait peu. Il y serait avec Ciel aussi.

Claude, de son côté, ne semblait –comme d'habitude- pas très enthousiaste. Mais intérieurement, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin il allait passer du bon temps, seul avec Sebastian ! Il n'aurait pas à supporter le blondinet toute la journée ! Il n'aurait pas à répondre à des ordres stupides ou faire lui-même des choses stupides. Non, une journée normale pointait enfin le bout de son nez ! Il comptait bien en profiter à fond et à profiter à fond aussi du corps de Sebastian. II aurait pu baver en imaginant le corps nu de l'autre majordome, celui-ci lui suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, gémissant son nom… Ah… Il imaginait tant de choses perverses.

\- Shieeeeeeruuu ! cria Alois tout en courant vers le petit Phantomhive.

\- Trancy, répondit Ciel plus en réserve.

Ciel ne voulait pas exposer qu'ils étaient, en réalité, ensemble. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un secret pour les majordomes. Après tout, c'était des démons… et ils avaient un ouïe très fine…Sebastian ne faisait simplement de remarque. D'ailleurs, il savait bien que ce qu'avait dit Ciel un peu plus tôt ne montrait pas toute la réalité de la chose.

\- Eh bien, messieurs, parla Sebastian, appelez nous si vous avez besoin de quoi ce soit.

… « En espérant que vous nous appeliez pas pendant un bon moment. » termina en pensée Sebastian.

Sans plus attendre, les deux couples se séparèrent. Ciel et Alois allèrent dans la salle de jeu tandis que Sebastian et Claude se dirigèrent vers le quartier des servants ou plus précisément dans la chambre de Sebastian ce qu'il se passa ensuite… il ne vaut mieux pas vraiment savoir…

Une fois Ciel et Alois dans la salle de jeu, le blondinet se jeta dans les bras du bleuté et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le petit Phantomhive se laissa faire mais fit tout pour reprendre le dessus sur le baisser en plaquant Alois contre la porte. Les mains se perdirent sur le corps l'un de l'autre. Oh oui, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher.

Le baiser finit, tous deux se reculèrent haletant et le visage rougi.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Alois.

\- T-toi aussi… marmonna presque inaudiblement Ciel. Hum… Ce…ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

Alois roula les yeux. Oui, le bleuté avait vraiment sa manière à lui d'être romantique… Malgré tout, il trouvait cela mignon de la part du petit Phantomhive.

Tous deux s'installèrent à la table d'échec et commencèrent à jouer. Vite, Alois commença à s'ennuyer. En effet, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Ciel. C'était le maitre des jeux après tout. Du coup, le blondinet réfléchissait à comment embarrasser son cher amant. Soudain, il eut une idée. Lentement, il leva son pied et posa son talon sur la chaise de Ciel. Doucement, il pointa son pied jusqu'à rencontrer l'entre-jambe du bleuté. Immédiatement, ce dernier rougit à n'en plus finir et d'autant plus quand Alois décida de faire un petit « massage » dans cette zone. C'en était fini de la concentration du petit Phantomhive. C'est ainsi…qu'il se fit battre à plat de couture aux échecs.

\- Echec et mat ! annonça triomphalement Alois. J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! rit-il.

\- T-t-t-tu… Tu as triché ! cria Ciel embarrassé, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Mais non, Shieru ! J'ai joué avec les règles des échecs !

\- TU SAIS TRES BIEN A QUOI JE FAIS REFERENCE !

\- Mais…Pas du tout ! Peux-tu me rafraichir la mémoire ? demanda narquoisement le blondinet.

\- Tu…. Tu… A-avec…tu…et…

Ciel n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase cohérente ce qui faisait bien rire Alois.

\- C'est comme ça ? Je vais me venger ! Tu vas voir ! lança le petit Phantomhive.  
Alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers Alois. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Tout en l'attirant debout, avec lui, grâce à son nœud, il le dirigea vers le canapé de la pièce. Ciel coucha Alois et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Enfin, c'était à Alois de rougir. Il aimait quand le bleuté prenait les devant comme ça. Ce n'était pas tout le temps que ça arrivait.

Et c'est ainsi que Ciel et Alois passèrent une partie de leur matinée. Si vous passiez derrière la porte à ce moment-là, vous auriez entendu toutes sortes de gémissement.

Après leur petite « activité », ils restèrent tous deux, dans leur tenue d'Adam, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lentement et avec une certaine douceur, Ciel caressait les cheveux d'Alois.

\- Je t'aime Ciel… dit le blond, tout à fait serein.

\- …Moi aussi je t'aime Alois…

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit temps puis, ils se rhabillèrent –enfin, Alois se rhabilla puis aida Ciel à se rhabiller car il avait beaucoup de mal avec les boutons de sa chemise.

\- C'est bizarre que personne ne soit venu pour nous dire que le déjeuner était prêt… commenta le bleuté.

\- Peut-être que Sebastian et Claude ne sont pas tout à fait au point ? répondit Alois.

\- Deux démons incapables de faire un déjeuner en temps et en heures ? ça devrait, justement, aller deux fois plus vite !

\- ça te dit qu'on mène notre enquête ?!

\- Nous avons qu'à les appeler pour savoir tu sais… dit Ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais ! Mais, au moins, on va s'amuser ! C'est trop simple !

\- Bon… d'accord… Allons-y.

Main dans la main, Ciel et Alois commencèrent leur « exploration ». Tout d'abord, les démons n'étaient pas dans la cuisine. Ensuite, ils n'étaient pas dans le jardin. Après, ils n'étaient pas à la cave.

\- Et si on allait voir dans la chambre de Sebastian ? proposa le blond.

\- Comment pourraient-ils être dans la chambre de Sebastian, exactement ? répondit Ciel à qui cette enquête commençait à l'agacer.

\- Ben, tu sens pas la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre ces deux-là ?

\- Pardon ? Alors… Tu veux dire que… Sebastian…et Claude… Dans la chambre de mon majordome… serait… en train de copuler ?!

Ciel n'en avait que faire que Sebastian couche avec un autre. Après tout, il avait bien accepté que Sebastian saute cette pauvre nonne… Ce qui le dérangeait était que, là, c'était avec Claude. Ciel trouvait Claude dégoutant et rien que le fait d'imaginer que Sebastian ait déjà pu coucher avec ce majordome et ensuite avec lui, qu'il avait embrassé sa bouche puis la sienne, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Arrivé en face de la chambre de Sebastian, des gémissements se faisaient entendre. Ciel avait envie de vomir, vraiment. Tout de même, d'un coup, il ouvrit grand la porte. Ce qu'il vit là, le choqua. Qui ne serait pas choquer en voyant deux majordomes, qui semblaient jusque là ennemi, ensemble dans un lit et qu'en plus son majordome est celui qui est en-dessous. De plus, on n'aurait plus vraiment su dire que c'était une chambre… Aussi vite que Ciel avait ouvert, il referma la porte.

\- Wow… Ils étaient vraiment en train de faire ça… Et en plus Sebastian était dominé… Wow… commenta Alois qui était resté derrière Ciel pour tout voir.

\- SEBASTIAN ! AS-TU VU L'HEURE ?! ON A FAIM, ALLEZ PREPARER A MANGER ! cria Ciel. ET ENSUITE, J'AURAIS DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE !

\- Que veux-tu lui dire ? demanda le blond.

\- A quel point je n'accepte pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est dégoutant ! Je me fiche du fait qu'ils soient deux hommes mais… Sebastian coucher avec Claude… dans MON manoir c'est juste…. Dégoutant… Ne m'en veux pas mais je hais ton majordome. Surtout avec la manière qu'il me regarde parfois !

\- Tu veux dire comme une dinde qu'on voudrait farcir de sauce blanche ?

-ALOIS ! C'EST ENCORE PLUS DEGOUTANT !

\- Pourquoi ? … Oh… OH ! rit Alois. Désolé, je pensais pas à ça !

\- Mouais à peine.

\- Je te jure ! dit Alois déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel. Bon, je te propose qu'on aille attendre dans la salle à manger. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ouais… Bonne idée… Mais ne dit plus jamais une telle chose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ciel et Alois mangeaient. Sebastian était embarrassé d'avoir été vu dans une telle position. Surtout par Ciel. Un humain qui voyait un démon dans un tel état ! Après le diner, Ciel et Sebastian s'isolèrent dans le bureau du bleuté afin de parler.

\- Plus jamais, je ne veux voir un si horrible spectacle, dit Ciel.

\- Personne ne vous a demandé de regarder, répondit Sebastian.

\- Depuis quand tu couches avec Claude ?

\- Je l'aime. Cela fait bien longtemps, ça date des Enfers.

\- Tu avais donc déjà coucher avec lui quand tu m'as connu… ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !

\- ça peut me faire que si je l'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé coucher avec moi ! Claude est dégoutant !

\- Pas plus dégoutant qu'Alois ! ça me dégoute aussi, pourtant, je fais l'effort de coucher avec vous pour vous rassurer que je sache !

\- PARDON ?! De…et depuis quand tu…

\- Je le sais depuis le début. Pardonnez moi mais vous êtes du genre bruyant monsieur !

\- De ce que j'ai pu entendre tantot, je ne suis pas le seul !

\- Oh !

\- Je me sens sale rien que de savoir que tu as couché avec Claude dans ce manoir ! Je te jure, je ne veux plus jamais que tu couches avec lui ici !

\- Donc…ailleurs je peux ?

\- Oui, mais je te jure que tu ne poseras plus jamais une main sur mon corps. Plutôt mourir que d'être touché par ton corps qui a du être touché –donc contaminer- par Claude !

\- Très bien. De toute façon, c'est moins bien avec vous qu'avez lui !

\- Pardon ?! … En tous cas, pour ta peine, tu vas nettoyer de fond en comble le manoir trois fois ! Et 1000 fois ta chambre, compris ?! Et à l'eau bénite en plus !

\- QUOI ?!

\- TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS !

\- Morveux !

\- Démon !

\- Pourquoi dire quelque chose évident ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la question…

\- Donc vous avouez que….

\- LA FERME ! Bref, tu ne couches plus avec Claude dans ce manoir. Et tu ne coucheras plus avec moi non plus. C'est trop dégoutant.

\- Bien.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que durant la prochaine nuit, Ciel ferait un cauchemar et quand bien même l'idée déplaisait à Ciel, ils finiraient la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pour le moment, maintenant que tout était dit, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Le reste de la journée se passa jusqu'au soir où le réveillon eut lieu. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Ciel dansait avec Alois ou plutôt Alois obligé Ciel à danser avec lui. Quant aux démons, ils s'étaient évadé on ne sait où pour faire on ne sait quoi.

A minuit, on entendit les un feu d'artifice retentir.

\- Joyeux Noel, Ciel, murmura Alois.

\- Joyeux Noel, Alois… répondit aussi doucement Ciel.

Et sous ce spectacle, ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
